Sharmaine Jones
Sharmaine Ann Jones is a character on the ONtv series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She was originally played by UK actress, Zoe Lucker, best known for her role of crazed businesswoman Vanessa Gold on the UK soap, EastEnders. When Zoe's contract ended and she decided not to renew her contract, actress Kellie Bright, best known for her role of Linda Carter (also on EastEnders), agreed to take the role and plays her to this day. "I was awestruck when I was asked to take over the role of Sharmaine," Kellie said, smiling, "what made it a huge plus for me was my dear Danny (Dyer, who played her husband on EastEnders) was also joining as Steven, and this time, we play in-laws, which will be really great fun. I am looking forward to putting my spin on Sharmaine." The bane of Erica's existence Born in London, Sharmaine Jones had been in love with tearaway Nigel Bennett for a very long time. Their families had been close friends for many years, especially in their wealthy Belgravia community. Sharmaine herself comes from a powerful family. She is the daughter of Lord Michael Jones, a successful businessman, who had sat on the House of Lords for a number of years; her mother, Lady Jocelyn Jones, was a courtier who herself had come from a long pedigreed family. Both her parents have long since moved on and they still live in happy splendor in Belgravia. Her aunt, Lady Dorothy Jones Bradford, is the Lady Chancellor of the Royal Courts, and because of that, not to mention the fact that she was the daughter of a Lord and Lady, Sharmaine has met the Royal family numerous times. Despite her titled peerage, she is quite down to Earth and has a very high sense of noblesse Oblige. She is also close to her aunt's family, her cousins, Anna and Allie; their children, Max and Erica, and Max's daughter, Jane. Sharmaine is also close friends with Monica Parker Bradford, Max's second wife. Even though Nigel went off the rails and was involved with a bad crowd in London's East End, Sharmaine saw something in him, and the two were married. However, the marriage would be sundered by secrets. Nigel also took Erica Harper a wealthy former newscaster from America, as a wife, which had him committing bigamy. Sharmaine was infuriated by this, but, she bided her time, knowing that eventually, Erica would do something stupid and really slip up. Fast forward to a few years later, in Boston. Sharmaine, who had kept in touch with her former brother in-law, Steven Bennett, had heard about Erica's doings, especially with the torment that she had been causing her niece, Hannah Atchley concerning her daughter, Maggie. Sharmaine was astonished that Erica would have Nigel impregnate her own niece to have a baby. Sharmaine decided that Erica shouldn't be anywhere near that child. In effect, at the bequest of Steven, whom she had always gotten on with, Sharmaine moved into the Atchley mansion, intending to make sure Maggie was safe from the conniving Erica. She bonded well with her stepdaughter, as well as her mother and the rest of the prominent Harper family. Sharmaine sees the Harpers as the best way to really give Erica the comeuppance she so richly deserves! To that end, her personal assistant, Marta Srinivasen, who herself has an ax to grind against Erica, is all too willing to help her. After Hannah's untimely death, Sharmaine realizes that she cannot take Maggie from her father. However, Craig, who loves the rapport his daughter has with her aunt Sharmaine, is himself interested in the beautiful Brit. Steven and Samantha, with the help of his best friend, Angela Chamberlain, help the two come together, and they are currently dating. However, they realize that they cannot date. With Craig's heart still belonging to Hannah (who was later revealed to have been alive; her body double was the one who was killed); and her heart always belonging to Nigel, they parted as friends. She still lives in the mansion and is a tireless support and friend to the family. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Harper family Category:Bradford family Category:Bennett family